Two Little Deaf Boys
by pigpuffpickle
Summary: Sequel to "The Freak and The Deaf Boy" John is finally settling in at school, but after his sister is arrested, he's got to temporarily move in with the Holmes's. But will the bullying become too much, and what secrets is Sherlock hiding? And will a horrible accident put a strain on the boy's friendship? R&R! Eventual Teen!Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As promised, my lovies, a sequel. All the credit shall be given to stardiva for giving me awesome ideas, encouraging me to write a sequel, and brainstorming. **

**-Prologue-**

Sherlock sat bolt upright, drenched in sweat, panting heavily. He'd had a nightmare- again. Third time this week. He couldn't remember what had happened, but he knew what it would have been about. All his nightmares had been the same recently.

He saw the door open, and Mycroft slipped into the room. He sat next to his brother, and put an arm around him. For once, Sherlock didn't protest. He melted into his brothers arms, and didn't hold back he tears as he sobbed into his top.

Mycroft rubbed his hair, "If you keep up that crying, you'll throw up, and I am not cleaning it up again," He smiled sadly, knowing his baby brother wouldn't be able to hear him.

"I want John," Sherlock hiccupped. His pronunciation was off, and _"John"_ sound more like, _"Jo-han,"_

Sherlock sat up, and rubbed his nose. Any other day, he'd have never let his brother see him like that. But that was before. Before the accidents.

_I know you do. _Mycroft signed. He'd caught on quite quickly with the sign language, _but we can't bring him over at two in the morning. Remember he stayed for two months. I think he'd be fed up with us._

_Yeah, I guess. _Sherlock signed. He paused, _I miss your voice. _

Mycroft smiled sadly for the second time that night. He missed Sherlock. Before the accidents, he's been a pest. Doing experiments, inviting John to sleepover without Mycroft knowing (He walked into Sherlock's room in a towel and nothing else after a shower to find his hair gel, and walked in on him and John sitting on the bed trying to draw each other. Needless to say, Mycroft was a bit peed off), arguing with him and getting into trouble at school. Now he was a ghost of his former self. He barely spoke, he broke down every night after having horrible nightmares, and he hardly ever ate. He didn't eat much before, unless John nagged at him, but now it was getting critical. He was so skinny, Mycroft felt he would snap under him if he dared touched him.

Mycroft sat there until Sherlock slipped into an uneasy sleep again. He left, and stood outside the door for a while, running his hand through his hair. Although Sherlock barely spoke anymore (Why should he? He wouldn't be able to hear his own voice), Mycroft always seemed to know when he'd woken up.

When he was content that Sherlock wouldn't wake again that night, he crept into his own bedroom, and lay on the bed, staring into the darkness.

**A/N: OMG ACCIDENTS?! WHAT HAPPENED? Well, I know, and Stardiva knows one of them XD Muahhaaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter will go into a lot more depth about John's special education class and his classes with Sherlock. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anyone. If I did, I wouldn't be writing crap fanfiction, I would be having tea with Steven Moffet. I only own Susie, Stewart, Hayley, Liam and Ben, my little Special Ed crew :') **

**-Three months ago-**

John was enjoying school. He was in three mainstream class. Biology, drama and PE. Of course, he and Sherlock were in those classes together. The rest he was in the Special Ed classes.

Don't get me wrong, John liked the people in his Special Ed classes. They were sweet, and friendly, but they weren't as smart as John, and he felt held back. There were five people in his class. Every one of them had some form of Autism. Susie, who was also deaf and mute, was shy but sweet. Stewart had a very bad temper, but could be nice. John had never heard Hayley speak, and she rarely took part in actives. Liam was the same as Stewart, but he didn't get into bad tempers as often. And lastly, Ben. Ben had Asperser's syndrome, and didn't like people touching him. He could flip at any moment (One time he nearly pushed a table on John) and he only really opened up to John. He had shown him how to make his first paper airplane. Ben was nice enough, and John could usually calm him down if he went into a bad mood. Everyone in the class could talk in sign language, with was useful for Susie and John.

Today he was in maths, which meant he wasn't with Sherlock. He slipped into the room, and sat between Ben and Susie.

_Did you see the security alarm outside the school? _Ben asked, a glint in his eye.

_Nope. _John signed back. Ben went through different obsessions, and this time it was security alarms and geese.

_It's so cool. It's yellow and blue. _

_Awesome. _

The lesson was fairly normal. When it was over, he said good bye to everyone, and went to find Sherlock at their usual lunch table.

Since John's first main stream lesson, he'd became good friends with Molly Hooper and Greg Lestrade. Greg sometimes joined him at lunch, but he was very popular, so he had his own friends. Molly turned out to be just as unpopular as Sherlock, so she often sat with them.

He found Molly and Sherlock. He sat down, and guessed that Molly was trying to make conversation with Sherlock. It wasn't that Sherlock didn't like her, it was just he had very little patience for anyone that wasn't John.

Molly turned, _Hi. _She smiled. John had slowly been teaching her sign language, as she seemed very keen on learning. She still had a long way to go, but she knew basic phrases.

Sherlock noticed him, _Hello John. How was your lessons?_

_Rubbish as usual. Though I had an interesting conversation about security alarms with Ben. _

Sherlock smiled. Molly didn't understand then conversation, and looked a little confused.

_How was your class? _John asked her. Molly smiled, and gave him the thumbs up.

They talked until it was just five minutes away from the bell. Suddenly, the fire alarm began to blare.

John watched as pupils began to grab their bags and flee the lunchroom, teachers and staff included.

_What's going on? Surely the bell hasn't went yet._

_It hasn't, _Sherlock explained, _it's the fire alarm. Let's go._

He, Molly and John gathered their stuff and joined the wave of pupils leaving the building. They grouped together at their assembly point, but they had to be with their last class. John said goodbye, and ran off to find his last class.

He joined them, and his teacher- Mr Stamford- looked around worriedly.

_John, have you seen Ben?_

The blonde haired boy shook his head.

_He was the one who set off the fire alarm. _Susie signed to John, _He got annoyed and pushed the button. _She smiled a little.

_Well, if there is no fire, why should we be worried? _John asked Mr. Stamford. He frowned.

_Last time something like this happened, he barricaded himself in a room and we had to call the police. _He explained.

_I can help you look for him. He usually listens to me. _John offered. Mr Stamford nodded.

They left Susie, Stewart, Liam and Hayley in the care of another teacher, and entered the school.

_Check the classroom first. _Mr. Stamford told him. Sure enough, Ben was in there, with chairs piled against the door.

"Ben, can I come in please?" Mr. Stamford asked. He got no answer.

"Can John come in?" Mr. Stamford tried. There was a pause, then a quiet voice.

"Ok,"

They watched as Ben slowly took the doors away, and opened the door, letting John enter.

_Ben, what's wrong? _John asked. Ben shrugged.

_Do you want to tell me? _John asked. Ben shook his head.

_Right. We're going to go outside and see the nurse, ok? Does that sound good?_ John told him.

_I want to phone my mum. _Ben said.

_We can phone your mum too. I'm going to take your arm, ok? _

Ben shook his head frantically.

_Ok. I won't take your arm. Will you come with me?_

Ben slowly followed him out the room.

_Thank you. _Mr. Stamford told John. John just shrugged absently.

That night, John sat with some jam and texted Sherlock the events.

**That was good of you. –SH**

**Good of me? –JW**

**Helping out. –SH**

**Oh, thanks :p –JW**

**Hold on, I think Harry's here. –JW**

**How can you tell? –SH**

**Because I have the sudden urge to tidy up and punch someone all at once. - JW**

**Haha. I feel like that around Mycroft. Not the tidying part. Just the punching bit. –SH**

John wandered out to the hall to see if his sister was there. There was a figure at the door.

He opened it, and came face to face with a police man.

The police man said something, and John signed to show him he was deaf. The police turned, and yelled over his shoulder. A second police officer- a woman, appeared, and began to sign.

_Are you John Watson? I'm Officer Brown. _She asked. John nodded.

_How can you sign? _He asked.

_We need to have someone trained. _She explained, _So that they can talk to people like you._

"People like me?"John thought. He frowned.

_What's wrong? _He asked.

_Are you the brother of Harriet Watson? _She asked. John nodded again.

_Your sister has been arrested for drink driving. We are aware that there is no adult at home. Do you have anywhere you can go? _

John paused. Harry was arrested? Trust her. John nodded.

_Yeah, my friends. When will Harry be out? _

_We're keeping her in for three months. She's lucky, it could have been longer._

John froze. Three months? Would be aloud to stay at Sherlock's that long?

_Can we contact your friend? _Officer Brown asked.

John nodded.

_His name?_

_Sherlock Holmes. But you should phone his brother Mycroft._

_Mycroft Holmes? You're friends with his brother? _

_Yeah, how do you know him?_

_Honey, everyone knows Mycroft. I'll phone him right now._

John nodded. He invited Officer Brown into the house.

Twenty minutes later, he was standing in the hallway of the Holmes mansion awkwardly.

**A/N: Ah, a nice long chapter to get into the feel of the story. **

**Firstly) I don't know if Harry would be kept for three months, but this is fanfiction and I can make it what I want. And I am making it three months.**

**Secondly) I, in no way whatsoever, am trying to make fun of people in Special Education classes. The character Ben is based on my older brother Ian. My brother has Asperser's syndrome, and often barricaded himself in classrooms and set the fire alarms off. Any incident involving Ben is based on what my brother went up to in high school. (Ian also used to have an obsession with security alarms and he likes geese right now. He doesn't know sign language.) **

**Lastly) Love you all. Don't do drugs, do dynamics. **


	3. Chapter 3

Normally, if Mycroft had walked into Sherlock's room without warning, he'd have thrown something at him. But this time, Mycroft ducked, and the pillow missed, and he yelled, "John is staying for three months!"

Sherlock paused, standing on his bed, lamp in his hand, ready to throw. He slowly put it down, "What?"

"His sister has been arrested, he has nowhere else to go, his parents are on an extended business trip, like our mother,"

"Why haven't you got her out?" Sherlock asked. Usually Mycroft could get her out of jail by the afternoon.

"I have more to worry about than John's alcoholic sister, and anyway, it'll do her some good,"

Sherlock cocks his eyebrow, and then a huge smile breaks out on his face, "Great, when is he coming over?"

"Now,"

Sherlock leapt of his bed, pushed Mycroft out his way, and ran down the stairs. He ran right up to John, and placed his hands on his shoulder roughly. John jumped, turned, and smiled when he saw Sherlock.

_Stop that! You scared the life out of me!_

_There's a guest room next to my bedroom, come on! _

The boys, still very childlike in many ways, ran upstairs laughing, while John pulled a small duffel bag behind him.

That night, they stayed mainly in Sherlock's room watching "Doctor Who" and making fun of Sally and Anderson. They only ventured out when they had to get dinner, and when it was time for bed.

It was around midnight when Sherlock woke up, and went to collect a glass of water. He walked past John's room, and paused suddenly. He pressed his ear against the door, and heard…sobbing coming from the room.

He was about to pull the door open when Mycroft appeared, "Why are you up?"

"I was just getting water," Sherlock muttered, running in the direction of the kitchen.

The next day at school, everyone was buzzing about Ben and the fire alarm. John just shrugged when Molly asked him about it, and the subject was dropped by lunchtime, and replaced with the newest gossip: Some third year called Irene is cheating on her boyfriend Jim.

_It's all stupid gossip. _Sherlock signed, _I don't care much for it._

_I know, _John signed, _but I like hearing what people say about it. Their all idiots really._

Just then, Sally and Anderson walked past, pushing into John.

"Oops, sorry," Sally said in a sickenly sweet voice.

"He can't hear you," Molly spoke up.

"I know that," Sally rolled her eyes, "But you can, and it annoys you,"

She and Anderson wandered off, and Molly glared at their backs, "Their horrible,"

"Mmh," Sherlock said, watching them leave as well.

The next lesson was drama, and that was a class John, Sherlock, Greg and Molly all shared, and they always went in a group together. Molly was surprisingly very good, and Greg was good if he put his mind to it, and Sherlock could be brilliant if he could be bothered doing it and John was usually an animal or baby or part of the scenery, but he didn't really mind.

Half-way through rehearsal (Sherlock was to murder Molly, and after a really dramatic death scene, he would fight in slow motion with John, then he would die, and Greg would come bursting in as a police officer and kill Sherlock), when Sherlock was leaning over John, pretending to batter him against the floor, the teacher came over.

"Sherlock? You're wanted at the head teachers office,"

Sherlock paused, then looked around, "Um, ok,"

He climbed off of John, and looked around, confused.

"'Slright," Greg said, "Well rehearse when you get back,"

Sherlock quickly explained to John, then left, still really confused. He arrived to the head teachers offices, knocked on the door, and entered.

"Mycroft?" Sherlock gasped. Mycroft stood next to the head teacher.

"Sherlock…" Mycroft looked grave.

"What happened?" Sherlock asked. Mycroft sat him down, and the head teacher left the room.

"Mycroft?"

Sherlock saw the tears glistening in his eyes.

"Sherlock," Mycroft began, and Sherlock realised he'd been practising this. Something bad had happened, "Sherlock, mother was travelling home from her business trip as a surprise for us, and the plane she was on crashed,"

Sherlock felt a lump in his throat, "No, no, no, Mycroft," He shook his head frantically.

Mycroft kept his hands on Sherlock's shoulders, and felt him shaking, "They say she died instantly, so she was in no pain,"

Sherlock felt hot tears pour down his face, and he wiped him furiously.

"Oh, Sherlock,"

Mycroft pulled him into a hug.

Sherlock tried hard not to cry, but he couldn't hold back the tears. Sherlock didn't love, or even like many people. He loved Mycroft in a brotherly way, he loved John in a friendship way, and he could bare Molly and Greg, but he loved his mother. She was an extraordinary woman. She'd travel a lot, like John's parents, but when she was home she was always baking things and running about and it was brilliant. She was beautiful and smart, and oh God Sherlock was crying so hard now.

Sherlock sat up, "Don't tell John or anything," He whispered, "He'd fell bad for staying with us,"

Mycroft nodded, "I can't remember, I don't speak sign language,"

Sherlock gave a weak grin, and fell into his brothers arms once more.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner My computer totally sucks right now. If I move it to the side even a little, it completely shuts down and I lose all my work! I am not proud of this chapter, but I had to write it quickly in case my bitchy computer shut down on me. As always, love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

John knew something was up when Sherlock returned to the drama class. He questioned him about it, be he refused to tell him, and just said they should continue rehearsal because it was getting really good and they had to beat Anderson's group.

However, Sherlock was really distracted during the rehearsal, and even during the performance he came in at the wrong point. It was a noticeable mistake, but thankfully Molly managed briefly improvise. Nonetheless, they came second place, losing to Anderson's team. What worried John was that fact Sherlock didn't seem to really care.

The rest of the day continued in that pattern: John desperately trying to get Sherlock to tell him what he'd been called out of class for, then trying to make conversation, and Sherlock not answering, getting distracted, and wandering off for no reason.

The next day, after treading on eggshells around Sherlock, John goes to visit his sister. A car was arranged to take him, wait outside, and pick him up on the way back.

He entered the visiting room nervously, looking around for his sister. It was hard to tell, all the woman looked almost the same in the bright orange jumpsuits. But he eventually sees her. She looks almost the same as she did before. Her short blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. But she looks tougher, harder, and she's clearly been in a fight.

_God Sake, you've been her for a few days and you've already been in a fight. _

_Oh, piss off._

_Seriously, Harry, what the hell? I thought you were giving up, you were doing so well. You were even getting your results back in the mail in a few weeks time. You know your major exam results that were of great importance? _

_You should just like mum._

_Well, mum isn't here now, is she? _

_Seriously, John, I didn't even ask you to come here._

_Yes, well you need someone to get the message through your thick skull. You were meant to look after me, what happened to that? I am living with my friend who I've only known for a few weeks. It's not fair on him, or on me._

_Always about you, John, isn't it?_

_Well, I'm done feeling sorry for you Harry. This is your entire bloody fault._

_Watch you language. _

John shook his head, and glared at Harry, _Piss, fuck, bloody, shit_. He listed off every swear word under the sun.

_John Hamish Watson, mum would be ashamed if she saw you now. _

_And what would she say if she saw you?_

Before Harry could reply, John pushed out his chair, and stormed out the room.

**A/N: Yes, this is the disappointing chapter you all waited ages for! You lucky thing you! **


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days passed. Sherlock and Mycroft had made arrangements for their mother's funeral, and John hadn't spoken to Harry since.

They were in the changing rooms of the PE Base, a class that Sherlock, John, Anderson and Greg shared.

They slipped out, and the boy's class gathered into the PE room. They were doing badminton today.

_How dull. _Sherlock signed to John.

_You think everyone is dull. _

Greg turned to Sherlock, "We don't have our usual teacher,"

"We don't?" Sherlock raised his eyebrow, "Who do we have?"

Greg pulled a face, "Mr. Hudson,"

"Mr. Hudson?" Sherlock repeated in shock, "Mrs. Hudson the science teachers husband?"

Greg nodded grimly. Sherlock groaned, and told John the news.

_Is he bad? _John asked.

_He's worse._

Just then, Mr. Hudson, a red-faced, winkled old man stood in front of the class of boys in there shorts. His hands were on his hips, and he said in his booming voice, "Right, you bunch of ladies, today we're not going to do badminton, and we are going to do gymnastics!"

One of the boys scoffed, "That's for _girls," _

Mr. Hudson pulled a pen out his pocket, and hurled it at the boys head, "EXACTLY!"

Sherlock shot Greg a look, and he smirked. Mr. Hudson noticed, and bellowed at poor Greg.

"GET OUT RIGHT NOW,"

"Aww, what?" Greg threw his arms to the sides, and stormed out the classroom.

"You lot wait there, I'm away to deal with him," Mr. Hudson growled. He disappeared, and the boys could hear Greg getting an earful.

Just then, Anderson pushed his way through the group.

"Sherlock," He said suddenly. John narrowed his eyes when he saw him approach his friend.

"What?" Sherlock said lowly.

"My mates and I back here got us a wee bet one,"

"And?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, wanna know what the bet is?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Anderson ignored him, "If John here has ever kissed someone,"

Sherlock shot daggers to him, "That is of no concern to you,"

"Oh, so you know?"

"No I don't, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you,"

Anderson pulled on Sherlock's top, "Come on, Sherl, it was with you wasn't it?"

He turned and faced the others, "We got us a couple of queers!"

A series of sniggers rang out from around the class, and the chanting of "Queer's" began.

"John has not had his first kiss," Sherlock said angrily, "We are not queers,"

Anderson snorted, "He hasn't snogged someone?" More laughter. A new chant, "Virgin lips!"

Sherlock turned, and grabbed John's top, and pressed their lips together.

The class went silent.

John's eyes widen, and he pulled back.

"Now he has, you asshole, so leave him alone,"

He turned and ran out the class. John looked at Anderson, confused, then ran after Sherlock.

**A/N: FINALLY! JOHNLOCK! You all deserved it :D **


	6. Chapter 6

The two boys ran out the PE class, past Mr. Hudson who started screaming at them to come back. Of course, John didn't hear him and Sherlock didn't listen.

Sherlock decided to run up the three flights of stairs that took you to the cooking classes (Or Home Ect, whatever you called them). John was easily not as agile as Sherlock, so hopefully he'd stop pursing him half way up the stairs.

But he didn't.

Sherlock turned, and saw John, red face, still coming after him. He growled, and ran into an empty classroom. John joined him.

_Sherlock. What the bloody hell was that? _John doubled over, breathing heavily.

_Sorry John. I'm a stupid gay fag, this is my entire fault. _

_Sherlock, what happened?_

_Sorry John._

_I'd accept the apology if you told me what bloody happened! _The look on John's face, anger and confusion, told Sherlock he would probably hit him if he didn't tell him.

Sherlock paused, and then sniffed; _does it smell weird in here to you? _

John looked around the room, and sniffed too, _yes, now tell me what happened! Why the hell did you kiss me?_

Sherlock let out a low sigh, and leaned back on the gas cooker behind him. There was a small click as his lower back pushed a button in. He jumped forward, glared at it, and then turned to explain to John.

Then there was an almighty explosion.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short and stuff. The next one will be awesome! And we've almost caught up with the prologue! (I'm going to write a few more chapters, then it'll continue from the prologue. Duh.) **

**On another note, I'm watching youtube while writing! Who else like Cr1TiKaL, pewdiepie and ashens? :D :D :D **


	7. Chapter 7

John's eyes flickered open. Someone was leaning over him, saying something. People were running behind him. Where they screaming? He couldn't tell. Everything was so bright. And the pain. Where was the pain coming from?

He tried to turn his head, but he couldn't. Why couldn't he?

And most importantly, where was Sherlock?

Only darkness answered.

OoOoOoOoOo

Mycroft watched as his baby brother came to from the anaesthetic. John was intensive care. He knew he should visit him, but he had to be with Sherlock when he found out. Sherlock was in a stable condition, but he was still badly injured. If he wasn't in Intensive care, he could only imagine how bad John was.

Sherlock had broken his left arm and right ankle, there was a lot of blood loose and he'd bruised his already injured ribs.

This was the second time Sherlock had been in hospital. The first time after he was attacked by the serial killer and John had saved him. But that wasn't nearly as bad as this.

When they had went into the room, somebody had left the gas on for God know how long. When Sherlock had leaned on the button, the flame when one, and then...there was the explosion.

Sherlock groaned, and his eyes slowly opened. He blinked once, twice, and noticed Mycroft sitting on the hospital bed.

"My...Mycroft,"

His voice was slurred from the anaesthetic.

Mycroft took Sherlock's uninjured hand, and said, "I'm sorry, little brother,"

Sherlock's eyes widened, and his voice, unsteady and unsure, spoke in pure horror, "Mycroft, I can't hear you,"

Mycroft sighed, and Sherlock grabbed his hands tightly when he realised what had happened.

"I'm deaf, Mycroft," Tears streamed down his face.

All Mycroft could do was nod as Sherlock tenderly touched the bandages that covered his head and ears with trembling hands.

OoOoOoOoOo

John lay on the bed, breathing in and out, and eyes flickering around the room. He couldn't move. He felt drugged up. How long had he lay here? Where was Sherlock? What happened?

He couldn't move his neck or his legs. He could move the tips of his fingers, and stick his elbows out, but that was the limit of his movement.

He felt empty. He guessed his was in hospital, but why?

All he could remember was the kiss. And running.

And the kiss.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!**


	8. Chapter 8

Mycroft didn't leave Sherlock's side for the entire night and next day, until he eventually fell into a half-hearted and light sleep.

Taking this opportunity, he slipped out the room, and asked to be escorted to see John for the first time. He felt guilty for not visiting earlier, but Sherlock was distraught, and he could hardly leave him.

The nurse who took him to see the young boy was young herself, about mid-20's. She was on night-shift, and looked exhausted. Mycroft noted that she was cheating on her boyfriend, and had recently drunk coffee, had a small cat and hasn't eaten in the past two days.

She pulled open the door to John's hospital room.

"We're thinking of moving him into another room at the end of the week," She explained, "He's still in a bad condition, but he's recovering at least,"

Mycroft inhaled sharply when he saw John lying on the bed. His eyes were shut, and he was very pale. He had a cast on his neck, and both on his legs, the one on the right smaller than the other one. His left leg was also suspended in the air, being held up by what looked like an over-sized fish hook. His left arm was also in a sling.

"My God," Mycroft said aloud. He should have visited sooner, "What happened to him? Why is he so bad?"

The woman smiled slightly, a comforting smile, "What seemed to have happened was when Sherlock leaned on the button and it exploded, he was deafened, and thrown across the room. Fortunately, a cupboard toppled over and shielded him. Unfortunately, John wasn't so lucky. He was tossed back and crashed into the wall and was hit by the flying debris."

Mycroft nodded slowly, "And what is his condition? His inguries?"

The nurse walked over to him, and began to examine a drip that was coming out of John's arm.

"He's lucky to be alive. He's got a broken neck, leg and ankle and a dislocated shoulder. As I said, lucky to be alive,"

She shook her head, and left the room. Mycroft sat with John for a bit, listening to his soft breathing, and watching his chest slowly rise and fall.

As he was leaving, he bumped into the nurse again, "If he wakes up, or anything happens, tell me,"

She nodded, and Mycroft returned to his brother.

Sherlock was sitting up, glaring at Mycroft with his arms crossed. As Mycroft had yet to learn sign language (He was too busy comforting his brother) he pulled out a small black note pad from his pocket, along with a pen. He passed it to Sherlock.

_Where were you? _He passed it back to Mycroft, who wrote as well.

_Seeing John._

Sherlock read it, and glanced up at Mycroft, a look of concern on his face.

_Where is he? Is he ok? What happened to him?_

It took Mycroft about five minutes to write the next part.

_He is in ICU; he has a broken neck, leg and ankle. He was asleep when I saw him, and their thinking of moving him to another ward at the end of the week. He's in a bad condition, but he's recovering. During the blast, you were shielded by a cupboard, but John was hit by flying debris. I'll take you to see him when you're better._

Sherlock scribbled furiously, _I want to see him __now. _

Mycroft pinched the top of his nose. His brother was so damn frustrating sometimes. He was about to reply, when John's nurse walked in.

"John's awake now, if you want to see him,"

Mycroft nodded. He paused for a second. Then he leaned into the cupboard next to Sherlock's bed and took out his phone. He gave it to Sherlock, and he took it, confused.

Mycroft left, and walked down the corridor to see John. John was lying down, looking up at the ceiling. His eyes flickered to Mycroft when he walked in.

Mycroft bit his lip. John looked so…sad. He smiled weakly at the boy, but he didn't do anything in return.

He held out his phone to John, and he narrowed his eyes. He reached up with his good hand, and took the phone. He realised what he was going to do. He was going to text Sherlock.

When John figured it out, his face lit up, and he smiled at Mycroft. Mycroft was glad to help, and left the room.

**Sherlock? It's John- JW**

Sherlock jumped when his phone vibrated in his hands, and he had a texted from his brother. He read it, and his stomach lurched.

**John? Are you ok? What happened? Are you in pain? –SH**

John smiled slightly at the text. Sherlock concern was refreshing, but he was worried about his friend as well.

**I'm not in pain Sherlock, but the casts itch and I wish I could move my neck. It's so boring here. Are you ok? What happened to you? –JW**

Sherlock knew John was probably lying about the pain, and made a mental note to get Mycroft to tell the nurse to give him something for it.

**I have a broken ankle and arm, and my damn ribs are bruised again. Also… -SH**

Sherlock was going to delete the last word. John didn't need to know he was deaf. Not yet anyway. But texting with one hand was difficult, and he accidently sent it.

John froze when he read the text. Something bad had happened to Sherlock.

**Sherlock- What happened? Tell me now. –JW**

Sherlock's hands shook as he wrote the words. He finally knew how John felt every day for his whole life. He couldn't here Mycroft's deep rumbling voice, or anything anymore. He sucked in deeply to stop himself crying again. He wanted his mother now more than anything.

**The explosion, it deafened me. I'm deaf John. –SH**

John felt like his heart had been ripped out. No. Not Sherlock. He didn't deserve this. Anyone but Sherlock.

John shook when he though about what to reply. What could he say to that? What could anyone possibly reply to that?

**Oh, Sherlock… -JW**

Sherlock knew John would be worrying. He wanted no more than to go see him.

**It's ok John. –SH**

**No, Sherlock, it isn't. This is life changing. It's horrible. You don't deserve this. Your life will get really hard now. –JW**

Sherlock was actually glad John was being honest with him. He didn't want pity.

John sent another text right away.

**Sherlock, I think we need to discuss what happened in PE. –JW**

**A/N: Cricky! I didn't realise this was getting so long. Sorry about that! **

**Also, I have uploaded a Sherlock oneshot if you wanna check it out…or not.**


	9. A chapter via Texts

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Megan Sutherland, for reasons similar to what happens in this chapter…you'll know what I mean. Love you loads son, you are an amazing person for putting up with my crap and that touching thingy...Also, your beautiful and funny and kind and your my best friend and an amazing girlfriend. When you're ungrounded I suggest we watch Disney movies and eat jellybeans. **

**Anyway, this chapter it written completely in text. I though it would make a nice change and I felt like you couldn't really describe what Sherlock and John would be feeling, and I hope by reading texts you could maybe understand it a bit better….I dunno, lol :P**

**Anyway, shut up Amy, and get on with it. **

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**John, not now ok? It was a mistake and it won't happen again. –SH**

**I'm confused. Why did you do it? –JW**

**It doesn't matter. You're hurt. You have more stuff to focus on than one kiss. –SH**

**Sherlock, come on. Humour me. –JW**

**John. –SH**

**Sherlock. –JW**

…**Fine. They had made a bet on if you'd had your first kiss or not. Ok? I told them you hadn't and they began to make fun of you. So I kissed you and said, "There, now he has, so leave him alone assholes," Or something like that, and ran away. –SH**

**Really? –JW**

**As I said, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot and it won't happen again. –SH**

**..I wasn't complaining. –JW**

…**- SH**

**Sorry, ignore me. –JW**

**Are you gay, Sherlock? –JW**

…**I think so. I don't know. Bisexual maybe? I've never been attracted to anyone before...then… -SH**

**Then? –JW**

**Then I met you. –SH**

**I'm sorry John. I'm a stupid fag. Forget I said anything. –SH**

**I'm not going to forget it. Umm…I've kinda always liked guys, and girls too. I'm not too sure really. I don't wanna label it. –JW**

**Oh right. –SH**

…**um, so, have you ever been out with a guy? –JW**

**No, have you? –SH**

**Pah, me? No, who'd go out with me? –JW**

**I would. –SH**

… **-JW**

**Sorry. –SH**

**Do you want too? –JW**

**Go out with you? –SH**

**Yeah, I mean you don't have to if you don't want too. –JW**

**No, I'd like that. –SH**

**So…we're going out now? –SH**

**You didn't ask *pouts* -JW**

**John, you're amazing, beautiful, and funny and I love you. Will you go out with me? –SH**

**Lol, you have no idea what shit you just signed up for. –JW**

**I've never doing this whole boy and boy thing before. Well, I've never done girl or boy either. –SH**

**Me either. What do we do? –JW**

**Um, hold hands and stuff? –SH**

Do I put kisses on texts? –JW

**I don't know, is that what people do? –SH**

**I think so. I've read Harry's texts to her girlfriends. –JW**

**Okay then. Umm…here you go: Xxx –SH**

**Same to you: Xxx- JW**

**Oh, Mycroft's here. I need to go. –JW**

**Me too. Bye I guess. –SH**

**Bye…lover ;) –JW**

**My god John, it's been two minutes. –SH**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Oh the awkwardness! I just love this chapter, it's like my child. Aww **


	10. Chapter 10

Just because Sherlock was aloud to go home now (He has crutches) didn't mean he actually left the hospital anyway.

No, instead he was by John's side every day, resting his hand on his, texting him constantly. Of course, both of the boys where missing school. Whereas John couldn't actually move, Sherlock could, and he was forced by Mycroft to see a tutor for two hours a day at least. Sherlock agreed, but only if he could stay in John's room and do it.

Mycroft, who was picking up quite quickly on sign language, reluctantly agreed. After their mother's death, he didn't want Sherlock to fall behind on his studies. He didn't also want him to fall into his depression again (He'd suffered from it badly before he met John. Often, Mycroft thought that John was the sole reason Sherlock even recovered.) So he let Sherlock stay with John. It was probably best for both of them.

Of course, Mycroft knew about the boys starting a relationship. In fact, he'd been expecting it. He read the conversations between them both when he took his phone back from John, and he was happy. They deserved this. They'd been in an out of hospital, and experience horrible things.

Only one thing worried Mycroft. What if he got bored of John? Would John be able to keep up with his eccentric brother. Even deaf, he was quite a handful. Whenever he thought that, he pushed his thought to the back of his head.

On this particular day, John was asleep, and Sherlock was fighting it, sitting on the couch next to him, hand on his hand.

_Sherlock, you need some sleep. _He said.

_No. I need to stay awake. _

Mycroft sighed and left it at that. They suddenly, he remembered something he had to do.

Later on, John woke up, blinked his eyes slowly, and rolled his eyes around to see Sherlock slumped onto the couch, sleep finally winning.

He smiled slightly, knowing he needed that sleep.

He looked around the room. Mycroft wasn't there.

He sighed heavily. He may as well go back to sleep. Nothing to do here.

The he saw the door open.

Harry.

A look of horror crossed John's eyes, and he squeezed Sherlock's hand, and he woke up instantly.

The two boys stared intently as Mycroft appeared behind John's sister.

_Although Harriet still had two months to serve in prison, she has been aloud to visit John on this one occasion due to the circumstances. Sherlock, if you'd leave and let them have some time alone._

Sherlock squeezed John hand again, glared at the sheepish Harry, and left the room slowly, following his brother.

Harry looked down at her brother for an minute, nobody saying anything. Then Harry said.

_You're a dick, you know that? But I bloody love you._

Harry had tears in her eyes, and she leaned down to hug her brother, ignoring his groans in pain.

John couldn't move his arm, but he remembered the phone, and he pulled it out his pocket and wrote something, showing it to her.

_I'm sorry. What's prison like?_

Harry sat down on the chair, he face falling.

_It's awful John. I hate it. When I get out, I'm sobering up. I promise. _

John raised an eyebrow, and Harry knew what he meant.

_I mean it John. _She said, _I've failed school, I've failed our parents, I don't want to fail you too._

_You haven't. _

Outside, Sherlock leaned against the wall with his crutches, glaring at Mycroft every now and then.

_He needs me. _Sherlock said.

_He also needs to see his sister, Sherlock. _

_He doesn't like his sister, Mycroft. _Sherlock signed so fast it was almost violent.

Y_es he does, unlike you Sherlock; John doesn't have a heart of stone. _Mycroft raised his eyebrow.

Sherlock ignored him for the rest of the duration they waited outside. Mycroft suggested they go and get something to eat, and he just ignored him.

Finally, Harry exited the room.

"Ah, Harriet. A car is waiting outside to escort you back,"

Harry nodded, and followed Mycroft outside and Sherlock rushed back into John's room as fast as his crutches could carry him.

Harry and Mycroft walked in silence until Harry turned to Mycroft just as she was about to duck into the car. She grabbed him by his shirt, and his eyes widened.

"Please look after him, he's my baby brother, he's all I've got,"

She entered the car, and slammed the door shut before Mycroft could answer.

**A/N: Sorry this one took a bit longer to upload. Shit's been going down and I haven't really had the time. **

***sighh***

**Also, I'm writing a book! I'm really excited about it! It's no a fanfiction, but a proper story with a proper plot and stuff! I'm hoping it'll be really long, then I'm showing it to mum, Megan and my English teacher, they can make edits and maybe…and this is a big MAYBE, I might have it published one day! **


	11. Homophobia sucks people

_No. _

_Sherlock._

_No Mycroft. End of._

_No, not "end of", Sherlock. You're going and that's it. Father requested that you continue your studies in a proper school environment. It might take your mind off of the recent events._

_I need to be with John._

_You'll see him after school and at weekends until he is out of hospital too._

_Can't I have a tutor?_

_No, Sherlock. He's had to leave due to unforeseen circumstances. School is what will be best for you._

And so, that is how Sherlock found himself hobbling to class on his crutches the next Monday.

He'd been enrolled into a special education class for the time being. Sherlock had begged Mycroft to not do it, something he rarely did, but Mycroft had his mind set on it.

He sighed, and took a deep breath before pulling at his crutches and joining the class.

The teacher looked up. _Ah, Sherlock. I heard you'd be joining us. Pleasure. Take a seat next to Ben, if you wouldn't mind. _

Sherlock glared at the seat as the teacher gestured to it, as if it had personally insulted him in some way.

He sat down, and the boy named Ben looked at him curiously, _do you like security alarms?_

_I have nothing against them._ Sherlock replied shortly.

_Right, because I hate them. I used to like them, but now they freak me out. I like gooses though._

Sherlock frowned, _Geese._

_What? _

_It's not "gooses" it's geese._

Ben narrowed his eyes, and glared, _I don't like you._

_The feelings are neutral._

During the duration of the lesson (Which Sherlock found painful boring as he knew everything anyway), Ben dramatically ignored him, crossed his arms and pulling a face whenever he was mentioned.

Half-way through, Ben turned back to Sherlock, _John is my friend._

_I'm aware. John has many friends._

_But you're his best friend._

I suppose so.

_I want to be his best friend. _

_I'm sure you do. _

_Are you making fun of me?_

Sherlock stared Ben in the eyes, _I don't know, am I?_

A dangerous looked flew over Ben's face, _you are._

_Oh, please Ben. You're clearly just annoyed because your mother passed away last year and your father is having troubles looking after you due to your condition and the fact that his is trying to keep his relationship with his sectary a secret, so he ignores you and that frustrates you so now your hear irritating me when I so obviously don't want to talk to you._

Ben stood for a second, and then his eyes narrowed. He kicked the chair next to him across the room, and stormed out, pushing the jotters and books of the tables as he did. The teacher glared at Sherlock, and ran out after him.

Hayley watched with a keen eye.

Sherlock sighed too, grabbed his bag and left the room as well. Damn Mycroft for making him go to school.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is shit. I'm in the middle of a huge battle with writes block and it's freaking annoying.**

**The next chapters will follow some scenes of Sherlock and John being bullied for being gay. I think I will find these chapters easy to write. **

**You see, my best friend Megan (who is also my girlfriend) came out to our school on Monday as lesbians and girlfriends. Most people have been really supportive but one or two people are really homophobic.**

**We were sitting at lunch today and a boy came over and say, "You two are disgusting, it's wrong, you shouldn't be aloud in school,"**

**It sucks people.**

**Homophobia sucks. Please don't be a part of it.**


	12. That damn chapter that wouldn't work

**A/N: Sorry I've been away forever! My computer just packed in. He was all, "Seriously Amy, piss off," **

**It made me sad. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**PS: I'm now on DeviantART. I'm not fantastic at drawing, but if you could check them out…maybe say something nice? My name is "WellIsntThatSplendid"**

**OoOoOo**

It started off with rumours. Nobody really knew how they found out. Perhaps it was the way Sherlock and John had acted around each other in school (John had returned by now. He was in a wheelchair until the cast came off his leg and neck). But, nonetheless, they discovered it.

They all new about the accident. Greg and Molly had been very supportive. Molly had gotten surprisingly fluent in her sign-language, and Greg being Greg, he was too lazy to learn it. So he spoke to them via text or writing the words down, or, in some occasions, dramatic arm gestures.

The rumours were as follows, "Sherlock pulled John,", "Sherlock and John did it on a public bus/school changing rooms/school bathroom," and so on. Of course, Sherlock and John hadn't engaged in any physical activity: John was still too ill. And if they had done it on a public bus, they'd be arrested. Twice. They were under age and it was in public. Also, they didn't do it in anywhere in the school.

Then it got worse.

There were notes pinned around the school, and on the boy's lockers. _Queers, fags, homos…_

And when Sherlock or John walked past, most people would move to the side, and try not to touch them. As if it was a disease.

Once, about a week after everyone found out, Greg got in a fight with someone a year above them, and broke their nose, getting suspended for a week.

Sherlock seemed like he was coping well, whereas John was the one who'd break down in tears every time he found a note.

Or so everyone thought.

One day, Greg was walking into the boys bathrooms. He was washing his hands, humming to himself, before hearing a rushed breathing, and a clattering.

"Oi mate!" Greg called, "You alright?"

He got no reply, and wandered over to the stall, knocking on the door. He jumped back when it swung open.

"What the fuck…?"

Sherlock was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet seat, clawing at his face. He looked up, and he grew pale when he saw the boy in front of him.

"Jesus Christ," Greg whispered. Sherlock's face was red, and cuts ran up and down his cheeks where the nails dug into his skin.

Greg dropped to his knees, looking the curly haired, red faced boy in his eyes. Sherlock bit his lips, and tried to push his way past, but Greg grabbed his arm.

Sherlock spun, and glared at Greg, but he was having none of it. He pulled Sherlock into him, and pushed his head onto his shoulder.

It took Sherlock a couple of minutes before he gave in, and began to sob silently into Greg's shirt, his back rising up and down.

They waited a couple of minutes, before Sherlock looked up again. The cut's had faded now, as they weren't too deep to begin with. He rubbed his face, and nodded. Greg nodded too, and gave the thumbs up sign. Sherlock repeated it, and left.

The boys never spoke of this incident again.

**A/N: Another side note, because I know you care so much…I came out to my parents! They couldn't care less, and it was good that they were so accepting! To quote my father, he said, "I am going to make so many gay jokes,"**

**Haha!**

**I like this chapter. It's sort of a tender chapter between Greg and Sherlock, who weren't best friends, as Greg was more John's friend. I love it. Hope you do too!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is for Stardiva (who requested some violin) and fantasybean (who requested some more affection)! **

**OoOoOo**

A few weeks had passed. John was finally out of his neck cast, and moved onto crutches. It made life a lot easier, but the itching in his leg was horrible. One day, he was sitting in class, when the teacher burst in, looking worried.

"Where's Sherlock?" The teacher asked, looking around the small group of pupils. _Where's Sherlock? _He signed to the others who couldn't hear.

"I haven't seen him all morning," Hayley said quietly, and Stewart nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he's ill," He suggested, flicking his lego across the room.

Liam didn't add to the conversation, apart from to sneeze across the tables. Stewart threw his head back and laughed, and Hayley wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Not that I care anyway," Ben said loudly, crossing his arms dramatically.

_Wasn't he in this morning? _Susie signed. John nodded.

_We came to school together. _He explained.

"We should look for him," Liam said, sneezing again, "Like an expedition,"

"Hmmm," The teacher said. How much trouble could they get into? "Alright. Let's go on an expedition. Susie, Stewart and Liam, you take this side of the school, and Hayley, Ben and John take the opposite. I'll stay here in case he comes back."

The group nodded, and split off to search.

OoOoOo

_I don't wanna look for him. _Ben signed angrily to John as they walked down the halls of the school.

_We need to. He's my boyfriend. _John replied.

_Whatever. I hate him. _Ben stuck out his lower lip.

_Many do. _John signed absently. Really, he couldn't be bothered with Ben complaining. He was more worried about Sherlock. At least Hayley was helping, even if she barely spoke.

_I mean, my dad says that his family are really rich. So they could by hundreds of stuff if they wanted to. If I had all that money, I think I'd buy lots of cars. And-_

_Ben, will you please shut up? _John signed, knowing it was a dangerous move, and Ben would probably flip and punch him.

Just as he was about to, he paused, and turned his head, as if he'd heard something and was trying to track down the noise. Hayley was doing the same.

_What is it? _John asked.

_It's a violin. _Ben said.

_That's Sherlock!_

They pushed the door into the classroom where the noise was coming from. Sherlock was standing in the middle of the room, back to them, violin under his chin.

John glanced over at Ben and Hayley. Ben looked…more relaxed than usual, and Hayley was in complete awe.

Sherlock seemed to sense other people in the room, and turned to face them.

_That…that was beautiful, Sherlock. _Hayley signed.

_I wouldn't know. _Sherlock replied bitterly.

John turned to the others.

_Go and tell the teacher we found Sherlock, and I'll be about five minutes. _

Ben and Hayley seemed reluctant to leave, and their eyes flickered on the violin for a couple of seconds, before the disappeared out the door.

_Sherlock, why did you disappear?_

Sherlock dropped his head, and didn't reply.

_Sherlock._

_I needed some time alone._

_Why? _

_You don't know what it's like! _Sherlock suddenly burst.

_What do you mean?_

_You've always been deaf! You don't know what you are missing out on! You don't know how much it hurts to no be able to hear anymore!_

John's eyes dropped to the ground.

_I do actually. _He signed slowly. _I've not always been deaf. When I was six, it was winter. We were on a ski trip holiday. There was a lake covered in ice. I went skating on it. It wasn't thick enough, and I fell through. _

_John…_

John's shoulder shook, and tears dropped down his cheeks. Sherlock, surprised, put down his violin, and leap over to him, pulling him against him tightly.

John pulled back, giving him room to sign.

_I wish I could hear you play._

_So do I. _

John smiled weakly, and Sherlock picked up his violin again.

_I don't want to go back to class. _He said.

_Neither do I. But we have too._

Sherlock nodded. John smiled again, and held out his hand.

_We don't have to. _He said. _The bell just went for lunch. _

Sherlock took John's hand.

_How can you tell?_

_Look at all the people walking past. _

Sherlock looked outside to the flood of pupils battering down the hallway outside.

_Let's go. _

_Don't let go. _John said.

_I wouldn't dream of it. _


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I haven't undated…shit went down. If you wanna know PM me. If not..don't.**

**Just one thing, I know I had had requests, but I wanna write this chapter then I will cover the requests. **

**The song is "Whistling in the Dark" by They Might Be Giants. It's me and Megan's favourite song by them. It's so dark and funny and brilliant. Give it a go.**

**Key:**

**A/N- Bold**

**Signing- _Italic_**

**Lyrics: _Bold and Italic_**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"_**A woman came up to me and said, "I'd like to poison your mind, with wrong ideas that appeal to you, though I am not unkind,"" **_

John and Sherlock were sitting in John's bedroom. They wanted to be alone, and John still had the key to his house. Harry was getting out of prison in two weeks.

_Sherlock, before you became deaf, what was your favourite song?_

Sherlock was surprised at the random question, but he answered nonetheless.

_I didn't usually listen to songs. I listened to classical, if anything._

_Oh, cool. _

"_**She looked at me, I looked at something written across her scalp, and these are the words it faintly said as I tried to call for help,"**_

Sherlock sensed John wanted him to ask him the same question.

_What about you, John?_

"_**There's only one thing that I know how to do well, and I've often been told you can only do what you know how to do well, and that's be you,"**_

John shifted on the couch. They had been lying, John with his back on Sherlock's stomach, Sherlock with his arms around him, but he'd moved to talk to him, and now they both sat with their legs crossed facing each other.

_Me? When I was six, before…the incident, my dad used to always play obscure bands with weird names like, "Congratulations on your decision to become a pilot,", "The Aquabats" and "They Might Be Giants," and so on. There was one song by "They Might Be Giants" called, "Whistling in the Dark," and it was so weird and fun and catchy. I loved it. It was dads favourite too, before he and mum began travelling._

"_**Be what you're like, be like yourself,"**_

_That's lovely. You don't talk about your parents much. _Sherlock said. He knew it was a touchy subject, and he tried to step carefully.

_Neither do you._

"_**And so I'm having a wonderful time, but I'd rather be whistling in the dark,"**_

Sherlock paused, _what is there to say?_

John shrugged, _tell me about you're mother. When will she get back?_

Sherlock froze, _she won't be coming back._

_What do you mean?_

_My mother unfortunately passed away two months ago._

John's expression changed between confused, to shock, to horror. He leapt across the bed (His neck chest was removed last week, making the leapt rather easy. He pulled Sherlock into a hug. Sherlock pulled back.

_John, what are you doing?_

_Sherlock, I am so sorry, why didn't you tell me?_

_You had enough on your mind John. I didn't need your sympathy. It's in the past; I'd rather we didn't dwell on it. _

John frowned, but reluctantly agreed. Sherlock was showing no emotion, so he didn't push the subject.

Sherlock suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Sighing heavily, he pulled it out, and read it.

**Sherlock. We need to talk about something. You and John have to come home right away. –MH **

**Does this involve John? –SH**

**No. –MH**

**Why can't you tell me now? –SH**

**It's very important. –MH**

**Tell me now. –SH**

**Stop being so difficult, Sherlock –MH**

**Mycroft. –SH**

**Fine. –MH**

**I have discovered a way to recover your hearing, Sherlock. –MH**

**A/N: PLOT TWIST! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Your reviews keep me going…ha ha I am thinking off adding yet another story, which would basically be short horror stories featuring, you know it, Sherlock characters. **

**Let me know if you'd read it or not.**

**Love yas. **

**OoOoOoOo**

Mycroft didn't get a chance to explain things further to Sherlock, as he was called away to a meeting in New Zealand.

Harry would be realised at the end of the week, so John wouldn't be staying for too long.

They were in school, walking down one of the halls at lunch, when Anderson stumbled out the class ahead of them.

He glanced up, and noticed the two boys walking hand and hand in front of him.

He smiled wickedly, and reached into his pockets, pulling out a couple of sheets of paper. Considering he couldn't talk to Sherlock or John, as he was an idiot and didn't know sign language, he had written some insults on pieces of paper to hold up.

[FAG]

_How childish. _Sherlock snorted. John nodded, rolling his eyes, and they kept walking.

[HOMO]

The distance between Anderson and Sherlock and John was getting smaller, and Anderson switched to the last piece of paper.

[GO DIE]

Anderson suddenly tossed the paper to the side, and charged at Sherlock, tackling him and sending him flying across the floor. He sat on him, clutching onto the front of his shirt.

Suddenly, a hand pulled Anderson off of Sherlock, but it wasn't John, or even a teacher.

It was Ben.

Sherlock could read lips, and could vaguely follow the conversation that flowed between the two boys in front of him. John, however couldn't, and looked confused.

"Leave them alone, Anderson,"

"Oh, piss off Ben,"

"No, I hate Sherlock, just as much as you, but this is mean,"

Anderson paused, and then stood up off of Sherlock. To Sherlock's disbelief, and to add even more confusion to the situation, he offered a hand out to Sherlock, helping him up.

"Ben, go away,"

"No, say sorry, or I will tell dad,"

Anderson flinched, and Sherlock stared. Dad? He mentally slapped himself. How did he not see this before? Ben and Anderson were so _alike_. They _had_ to be brothers.

Anderson looked almost scared at the thought of this, "Don't,"

"I will,"

Anderson scowled, and turned to Sherlock. "How do I say it in sign language?" Ben showed him, and Anderson mimicked it, doing it to Sherlock and John.

Sherlock nodded slowly, and John just glared.

Anderson turned, and scurried away.

_Are you and Anderson brothers? _Sherlock asked Ben, although he knew the answer. Ben nodded.

_Seriously? Poor you. _John signed. Ben nodded again.

_Why was he so scared at the thought of his father finding out? _Sherlock asked.

Ben shook his head a third time, _Fathers. _

_Fathers? _Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

Ben nodded.

_Do you have gay parents, Ben? _John asked.

Ben nodded again. _Anderson doesn't mind- but he's convinced he will get bullied if people find out, which is why he picks on you._

Sherlock nodded. _I see. _

That night, Sherlock was sitting on his bed, when he got a text from Mycroft. John was in the other room, doing something or other, and Sherlock was dreadfully bored, so he read it.

**Let me elaborate on my previous text. Doctors have found a new method that'll help save most of your hearing. It is purely experimental; however, if you go through with it and it doesn't work it, it shouldn't have any affects on your general health or appearance. It's up to you what you do, but I'd suggest you do it. It's a once in a life time opportunity. –MH**

**What about John? –SH**

**Unfortunately, we cannot save John's hearing. –MH**

**Then I do not want to do it. –SH**

**Sherlock, hear me out. –MH**

**No. –SH**

**Just give it some consideration. –MH**

**No. –SH**

**I'll take that as a maybe. –MH**

**A/N: I don't want to drag this fanfic out for ages, but I have no idea how to wrap this all up. Any suggestions?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for being away…reasons too long and detailed to explain. **

**OoOoOo**

**Sherlock's list of the pros and cons of getting an operation:**

**1. **

Sherlock paused for a second, hand hovering over the paper. He liked lists, it helped him categorize and sort out all the messed up thoughts he had in his mind when he couldn't travel to his mind palace. He sighed, and plunged the pen into the paper, leaving a hole. He pulled back, and shook his head. Then began to write again.

**I'll be able to hear again.**

Sherlock had to admit, he didn't miss the sound of Mycroft's voice, or Anderson and Sally's jeers, or the teachers who didn't have a clue about anything. He missed the sound of his violin as he ran the bow over the stings, and the garbled, mispronounced words that John occasionally said. He wanted those back.

**I'll move back into mainstream classes.**

Sherlock didn't like to say it, but he hated being in the Special Needs class. He didn't have special needs- and neither did John. He moved back into the mainstream classes, John would move back into some as well, and Sherlock would pose at the translator once again.

Sherlock couldn't really think of anymore pro's for the operation. So he began to list the cons.

**There was no promise that the operation would even work.**

Even Mycroft said it might not work. He also said it wouldn't affect his health or appearance, but Sherlock didn't want to get his hopes up.

**I would have to listen to Mycroft nag at me again.**

That one went without saying really.

**John.**

Sherlock paused. John would be happy for him. John would encourage him. But, deep down, he would resent Sherlock for getting his hearing back. It wouldn't be fair on him, and he would feel too guilty.

He couldn't do that to his boyfriend, and he especially couldn't do it to his best friend.

Sherlock crumbled up the paper and hurled it against the wall, where it fell onto the carpet and uncurled.

He turned, and felt warm tears fall down his face.

Again.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY. CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME? **

**I have good reasons as to why I was away. Firstly, I had a billion tests and band competitions, not to mention I think I've forgot the meaning of, "spare time," nowadays. Also, I've began suffering for very bad panic attacks, and usually I'm too worked up to write. The rest are all pretty personal reasons.**

**I'm pretty rusty, so if the next few chapters seem pretty uninteresting or mechanical, please bare with me.**

**-Amy.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mycroft knocked on the door of the house, paused, realised what he had just done, and brought out his phone.

**SMS Message to: John (Mobile), from: Mycroft (Mobile)**

**Can I come in? I'm outside. –MH**

He waited for a couple of seconds, before his phoned buzzed.

**SMS Message to: Mycroft (Mobile), from: John (Mobile):**

**Sure. Harry's out. In the living room. –JW**

Mycroft pushed open the door, and slipped into the house for the first time in the while. He wandered into the surprisingly neat and modern living room, wondering for a second if it was John that tidied it, before deciding it most definitely WAS John that had tidied it.

John noticed Mycroft standing at the other side of the room, and peeled his eyes away from the documentary he was watching. He nodded for Mycroft to sit on the other couch, and he did, almost robotically.

_What's wrong? Did something happen to Sherlock? _John signed almost instantly. Mycroft inwardly smiled at the boy's worry for his eccentric boyfriend.

_Actually, that's what I am here to talk to you about. _He replied.

_Why? What happened?_

_Nothing happened, John. In fact, it's almost the opposite. You see, Sherlock has been offered the chance to receive an once-in-a-lifetime operation to recover his hearing loss. It's entirely experimentally, however, if it doesn't work, there'll be no long lasting effects to his wellbeing. _

John cocked his eyebrow, _and what is it you want me to do exactly?_

_Well, _Mycroft explained, _Sherlock being Sherlock refuses to go through with this operation. I'd like you to talk him into going through with it. _

_Mycroft, _John retorted, _I can't talk to him into doing something he doesn't want to. You can't be asking me to do something like this._

Mycroft stood up, and swung his umbrella onto his shoulder, _you must be mistaking me, John. I'm not asking you to. It's an order. _


End file.
